Guidance
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Hathor is sent by the elders to remind the Pharaoh of his destiny. Set during the Grand Championship series. Part 5 of 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I would just like to state that I have no rights Yugioh, or any of the other pop culture references used in this story. Emma however is my own creation.  
Research has gone into making this story but may not be 100 accurate.  
It is written based mainly on the US dubbed version of the show, as that is what I am more familiar with.  
It is set during the Grand Championship series and is the final instalment of my five part series.

**Chapter 1**

It was night time, and the stars shone brightly in the sky above as they looked down towards the Valley of the Kings. The night air was warm and peaceful. A woman stood silently gazing upwards in to the heavens with grave concern on her face.

"Sister!" yelled a boy as he approached the woman who did not seem to notice him at first but turned to greet him.

"Marik." she nodded to her brother to acknowledge his presence before returning her view back to the stars above.

"What's wrong Ishizu?" Marik asked his sister as he followed her gaze.

"The gods are restless." Ishizu replied. Since she had been a small child she had been able to sense things that other people could not. This ability had destined her to become the holder of the millennium necklace that allowed her to see in to the past and future as it heightened her gift. And even though she was no longer in the possession of the ancient artefact her senses were still there even though they were not that strong anymore.

"Really?" Marik strained his vision as though it would help him to understand better. He too had been chosen by destiny to be tombkeeper to the pharaohs that had been laid to rest in the valley. A first he had been unwilling to accept his fate and rebelled against it causing much pain and misery to others as he was taken over by a dark power born of his own hatred. Mainly thanks to the support of his sister and close friend, he had been able to overcome his hatred and now accepted his fate. "Why?" he asked still gazing upwards.

"I think that it may have something to do with the pharaoh's return." Ishizu shared her thoughts for the reason behind the gods' uneasiness.

"Like what?" Marik turned to face her as Ishizu still continued to stare at the stars.

"I'm not sure." Ishizu answered in her own puzzlement as the wind began to blow around them.

There was a slight eeriness as the space in front of them began to glow brightly and a figure emerged from the light. She wore a long white dress that trailed down to the floor, and was covered with gold and jewels. On her head she wore a gold head set in the shape of a pair of horns holding the sun.

"Hathor." Marik gasped as both he and Ishizu knelt down before the appearance of the goddess.

"Please stand." Hathor commanded the two mortals to rise from where they knelt below her.

"Is there something troubling the gods?" Ishizu asked as she rose and noticed that her brother was trying his hardest not to look at the goddess who stood before them.

"There is indeed. That is why I have been sent by the elders, to put right that which has been wronged." Hathor explained. "It seems that destiny has been altered, or at least delayed anyway." she spoke almost with amusement in her voice. It hadn't been too long before that she had been living as a mortal herself, thanks to the powers of reincarnation that kept her people alive. As the mortal she had lived as, she had managed to delay her own destiny of joining her elders in their wait for their returning pharaoh.

"I agree, the pharaoh should have arrived here by now." Ishizu spoke to the goddess as though she were her equal. "I wonder what could have kept him away for so long."

There was a brief pause before Marik mumbled; "He's participating in the KC Grand Championships." He kept his head down and dare not make eye contact with either of the females whose presence he was in.

"How do you know that?" Ishizu asked in surprise.

"I saw it on the television in the market place." Marik replied weakly.

"Then I guess that is where I shall have to go, in order to remind him of what he still has yet to do." Hathor told them as she planned to attend the duelling tournament that Marik had spoken of. "Thank you both for your help."

Ishizu nodded farewell to Hathor as she began to turn and re-enter the light which she had come from.

Marik slowly raised his head and watched as Hathor left. He couldn't control himself as he shouted; "Hathor, wait!" He saw the goddess stop as she turned to face him, and heard Ishizu shout out to him. He stared in to Hathor's emerald eyes and saw the girl he had briefly known. He felt his tongue escape him as he struggled to talk. "I ….. It doesn't matter. You have more important things to be dealing with." He watched her disappear and wished that he had waited until after she had gone before he had looked up.

Slowly Ishizu approached Marik who stared sadly at the sand beneath him, and comfortingly placed her arm over his shoulders. "She's a goddess and you're a tombkeeper." she told him. "And I don't think that I have to remind you that you are both of different worlds now."

"I know." Marik whispered sadly.

Ishizu felt sorry for her brother as he had loved the girl that Hathor had once been, but had never built up the courage to tell her before she had left to fulfil her own destiny. "It's for the best, as a being of her nature would never be able to feel the same way back as the gods are incapable of feeling such a luxurious emotion as love." Still with her arm over his shoulders the two of them turned and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A light appeared at top of the stairwell in the Pegasus castle, lighting the darkness of the night that filled the huge area. Hathor stepped out from the light and glanced up to the picture of her former human self that stared out happily from the portrait which hung on the wall. Since Emma had been the last mortal that she had been part of she still had her memories and even felt some of her emotions even though being a goddess meant that she had none of her own. They were very weak but strong enough to force her to check on those that Emma had cared about before she was to continue her task of reminding the pharaoh of his destiny. She even thought that she'd be able to put some of the visits to better use and aid her along the way.

Hathor approached the door that led to the sleeping chambers of Maximillion Pegasus, and entered as she floated through the closed doors. She found the man asleep at his desk as he leaned on to old photos of himself and his sister. They ranged from when they had been small children to before she had left for Egypt with Shadi.

Holding her hand out Hathor hovered it slowly above Pegasus' head as she cleansed his mind of the vast amount of alcohol that he had consumed, which was obvious from the empty wine bottles that litter the floor around him. Slowly he began to wake and stared at her in disbelief.

"Emma!" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm afraid that the sister you once knew is no longer in existence." Hathor explained and saw Pegasus lower his head in sorrow. "All that remains is me, Hathor. She and I were one so I share her memories and emotions that have brought me to check on you, her brother, as she was very concerned about you in her last days."

For a while Pegasus remained silent as he remembered how he had been trapped inside one of the duel monster cards by a duelist name Mai Valentine who he had known from his Duelist Kingdom tournament. She had been working for the greater power of Dartz, the last ruler of the ancient city of Atlantis, who was bent on destroying all mankind. Eventually Dartz was defeated by the King of Games himself, so the world had been saved and all of those souls trapped within the cards were released. It was then that he was met with the news of Emma's death, and had rushed to Domino city to retrieve her body.

"Please tell me how she died." Pegasus asked in a weak voice. "The police investigating her death said that she had been seen throwing herself off of a bridge to escape from some duel monsters that had been rampaging there." He raised his head and stared directly in to Hathor's eyes. "But I don't believe that is the truth as she had some of the most powerful cards that I've ever created and would have stood her ground and fort them off using them."

"You're right." Hathor nodded. "She did stand her ground, but eventually she was overcome and thrown from the bridge." What she had said had been the truth, just not all of it.

"Why were her hands severely burnt!" he shouted in response to what he had heard believing that there was more to this than what he had been told. But as he saw Hathor's stare remain and not falter he began to sob. "When I find out who did this to her, they'd wish that they had never been born."

Hathor watched the grown man cry at the loss of his younger sister and only remaining family. She began to feel uncomfortable and wasn't sure how to react to what she was witnessing. She changed the subject away from Emma's death. "The bag that she gave you to store in her vault was placed there as requested?" she asked.

"Yes of course." Pegasus replied wiping tears away from his eyes.

"May I see?" Hathor asked.

Pegasus got up from his chair, knocking the bottles as he stood, and lead the way to the basement where the vaults were stored. Silently and gracefully, Hathor followed behind until they reached the vault in question where Pegasus opened the vault and removed the bag to open as she had instructed him to do.

Hathor glanced into the bag and raised her upper lip in disgust. "Stupid girl!"

"I beg your pardon?" Pegasus said to the goddess in surprise to what she had said. He looked down in to the bag and saw lots of golden fragments almost half fill it. "Are these pieces of millennium items?"

"No they are not." Hathor stated. "She was meant to believe that they were but in fact they are just replicas."

"How can you tell?" Pegasus asked as he raised one of the teeth from the millennium ring before him.

"The millennium items are made from gold." the goddess explained. "Were as these are clearly not since they shattered when she hit them, when in fact gold would just bend to form another shape from the force of the impact."

Pegasus continued to stare at the piece he held before him. Was this a clue to his sister's killer? Were they after these items from her? "Why did you want to see these?" he asked knowing that they must have something to do with Emma's death.

"I'm afraid my time here is over and I must go as I still have many things to do before I return to the elders." Hathor turned to leave through the light that had appeared behind her but stopped to say one last thing to the duel monsters creator. "As long as you remember her then she will always be with you."

After that Hathor and the light were gone, leaving Pegasus alone in his basement. He stared at the pieces in the bag once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unable to sleep, Bakura was busy making himself a mug of hot chocolate in the hope that it would help. For the first week after Emma's death he had been unable to sleep at all from the guilt that he had felt about how he had turned away from his friend as she pleaded for his help whilst dangling from the bridge. He still felt the guilt now but exhaustion was beginning to take over and allowed him a couple of hours sleep ever other day.

He looked down at his drink while he stirred in with a spoon and watched the chocolate swirl round as it mixed in with the milk. Dark and light both becoming as one, although it slightly disturbed him to see that the mixture was darker than what he had intended. His thoughts turned to Sarah as she had been concerned about him more lately. She had reminded him that she was always there whenever he needed her and that together she would help him get over the death of their friend.

"Hello Bakura." he heard a soft voice from behind him as he took a sip from his mug.

He had been hallucinating many things lately from his lack of sleep and didn't find the voice strange at all. He turned round and stared at the goddess that stood before him. "I know you don't I?" he asked and was repaid with a nod from the strange woman. He looked at the golden head dress that she wore and recognized it as the one worn by the Egyptian goddess Hathor. He spoke her name quietly as he looked deep in to her emerald eyes and saw his friend staring back at him. "Emma!" he exclaimed as he dropped his mug that smashed on the floor, and the hot chocolate spread out across the floor increasing in size with the puddle it made.

"Almost." Said Hathor staring at the mess on the floor before she returned her view to Bakura. "That part of me no longer exists. Now I am just Hathor."

"I'm sorry for what I've done." Bakura said with his voice wavering as he dropped down on to his knees. "If you've come for revenge then I won't try to stop you." He waited and wished for her to end his suffering but she didn't.

"I'm not here for revenge, nor do I blame you for my mortal death." Hathor told the boy as he knelt in his spilt drink across from her. "I know what powers the spirit of the millennium ring has over you."

"But I gave up fighting and let him take control." Bakura tried hard to keep himself from crying but failed. "He made me choose between her and Sarah, friendship and love."

Hathor watched as Bakura continued to cry. Again she felt unsure of how to react in the situation. "None of that matters now." she told him and he began to ease his sobs but not completely. "I just want you to tell me the where abouts of the two millennium items that were within your possession."

"I don't know." Bakura sniffed. "The spirit hasn't revealed to me where he hides the ring, and Emma never revealed to where she had originally hidden them."

"The millennium items that she dug up were fakes." Hathor stated and saw a look of surprised horror appear on Bakura's face. "I myself have also just found out tonight."

Maniacal laughter filled the kitchen. "It took you both long enough to find that out." The spirit of the millennium ring appeared stood between them both. He glared at Hathor; "So you really were a goddess after all. Have you come back for more torment? You should know that I eat your kind for breakfast."

"I highly doubt that since you failed to defeat me in my human form. You may have killed her but you never broke our spirit." Hathor saw anger flash in the spirit's eyes as he remembered back to the night that Emma had died as she hung on to the edge of the bridge while he tortured her until she fell to her death in the river below. "Now hand over the two millennium items that I seek." she forcefully commanded. "I know that you have at least one of them."

"That's were you're mistaken as I don't have either of them." the spirit smirked. "But I do know that Yugi has the ring." He glared down at Bakura who turned away like a small child who had misbehaved. "Didn't this pathetic fool tell you that? No, he wouldn't since I'm the one that decides what I allow him to remember."

"You're lying about the items." Hathor told him. "It's true that Yugi was given the millennium ring, along with the necklace and rod, during the Battle city tournament. But when he came to check his bag during the time that the two mortals switched bodies, it was no longer there."

"It took him all that time to check the items that he should have been guarding with his life!" The spirit seemed surprised before he broke out in to laughter. "When that back-stabbing, double-crossing fool had been defeated, I was then able to command my puppet to retrieve the millennium ring during all of the commotion caused during the departure of the island. So it had been in my possession ever since, allowing me to make a replica to throw off anyone who came looking for it. When you thought you had defeated me I laid low until the time I was ready to strike again. And that night on the bridge was perfect for me getting my revenge against you before I returned the millennium ring back to the boy's bag with the other items."

"That makes no sense." Hathor wasn't sure that she had understood everything that the spirit had told her. "Why return the ring when you want all seven millennium items? And just how do you manage to control this boy from such a distance?"

"This way I know were they are and that they are safe until the time comes for when I need them." the spirit answered Hathor's first question. He looked down towards Bakura who still looked away from him. "As for my control over this mortal, I did say that we had a strong bond. So strong that you could say that we are the one and same person." he glared at the weaker boy knowing that he had messed with his head so many times that he had given in to fighting back.

"You're not me!" Bakura yelled, much to the spirit's surprise.

"You know, for once you're right." the spirit said as he crouched down beside Bakura who was still turned away. "Because Sarah notices the change and she likes it."

Bakura tried to block out the spirit's voice as he knew that he was messing with his head again, but when his girlfriend's name was mentioned he found it hard to do.

"When you're with her you hold hands and exchange kisses, but when I'm with her ……." he trailed off hoping that the boy would turn to face him but he did not. His lips turned up at the corners as an evil grin appeared. "Let's just say that we do much more."

"No!" Bakura screamed as he lunged at the spirit but fell straight through him and landed hard on his arm on the cold floor. He heard the spirit laugh and began to sob hoping that what had just been said wasn't true.

Hathor glanced from the crying boy to the laughing entity. "It's clear that you have more power over him but is it really necessary for you to torment the mortal?"

The spirit of the ring stopped his laughter. "You gods don't seem to have any idea of fun do you?" he rose to his feet and approached Hathor. "Of course not since you're not a superior being like me."

"You think that you're better than this mortal and I?" Hathor asked the spirit as he stood right in front of her.

"I am!" the spirit declared. "I've destroyed many mortals over the millennia and also a fare few of your kind."

Hathor didn't feel intimidated by his boasts. She had seen many of her fellow people disappear over the centuries and was determined to bring them back from the shadows to their rightful place with the rest of the elders. Including Sobek, who she had sent to the shadows herself.

"Would you like to be added to my list?" The kitchen began to get darker as the spirit of the ring began to call on the powers of the shadow games. "You'll be the first one that I've destroyed in a long while. In fact you'll be the first since I destroyed your precious Ihy!"

Hathor's eyes filled with anger at the mention of her son's name. Her headset began to glow and a beam of light emerged from the solar disk and cut straight through the spirit and the darkness, leaving only Bakura and herself in the room.

"Is he gone for good now?" Bakura asked breaking the silence.

"Only temporarily, I can not say when he'll return." Hathor looked down to where Bakura sat on the floor clutching his arm. "But he will return, and you must be ready for him. I suggest that you brake connections with all those whom you care about to stop him from using them against you."

"But that would mean braking up with Sarah." Bakura spoke more to himself then to Hathor. His eyes began to water. "I can't do it, I love her!" closing his eyes he added; "I need her to help keep me sane."

Hathor watched as Bakura fort to hold back his sorrow. "Then her fate will be the same as your friend's and your sister's." she told him.

"No!" Bakura screamed as the recent images of Emma's death where replaced with those of his sister's from years before when he had first been given the millennium ring. He breathed deeply and sniffed. "I won't let that happen again."

"Then you know to do what must be done." Hathor replied as she disappeared in to the light that had opened behind her.

Bakura was left alone in his kitchen. He didn't move from where he sat on the cold floor covered with hot chocolate. Slowly he pulled himself tightly in to a ball and continued to cry all the way through the early hours of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hathor found herself in a strange place similar to one that she had briefly been in once before when she had been part of her human self. The space around her was empty and above her glowed the chipboards of a computer system. She figured that she was inside the laptop that Emma owned which had remained unused since her death.

"Stop intruder!" She heard a voice call out to her through the emptiness. "Who or what are you?"

"I am the Egyptian goddess; Hathor, daughter of Ra and all that remains of your friend." she spoke up to the lights above her.

"What do you mean 'all that remains of my friend'?" Noah asked as he slowly floated down and stood opposite Hathor.

"You haven't had any contact with Emma for over two weeks now." Hathor told Noah what he already knew. "Haven't you wondered why?"

"I don't know how you know that." Noah said suspiciously as he eyed the stranger. "My guess is that she's been held up with media conferences, or finally gotten bored of me."

"She was murdered and I am here on her behalf to make sure that you are okay." Hathor spoke down to the boy.

"Murdered?" Noah repeated to himself in disbelief. "I should have known that something was wrong. She always managed to find time for me no matter how busy she was."

"Well now she's not here for you anymore." Hathor saw Noah become sad, but unlike the other two she had visited he did not cry. "She wouldn't want you to be on your own trapped inside this computer. I suggest that you move to your step-brother's system."

Noah shook his head. "I would never be fully welcomed or accepted by them both. And since the trouble that had been caused by Paradias, Kaiba Corp's security has been increased yet again. It would take somebody with the combined IT knowledge of Seto and myself to brake through the systems, so there's no chance that I'd be able to go and stay there."

Hathor thought about another possible option. "What about the girl who owns the website?"

"You mean Zene?" Noah thought this over. "Well I guess that I could give it a go. I spend a lot of time on her site helping her with it anyway. I don't see what harm giving each other a little bit more company could do." He laughed to himself. "If she doesn't accept me at first I'm just pretend to be Seto, or maybe even the big red button. There's no way she'd resist either of them."

"Well then its sorted." Hathor confirmed. "And now that everyone that Emma had been concerned about has been taken care of, I must continue on my way to find the pharaoh." She disappeared in a bright light.

Noah made his way across the internet to Zene's website. She was online at the time and he didn't have any trouble downloading himself to her hard drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Grand Championship tournament was well underway at the KaibaLand amusement park. The semi-finals were currently being played as Hathor appeared in search of the pharaoh. She was able to make herself only visible to the individuals that she sought so went unnoticed to passers by as they chatted about the tournament or the last ride that they had been on.

It wasn't long before the goddess spotted Yugi and his friends as they followed the directions on a hand drawn map. "Hello my pharaoh." she spoke to Yami as he appeared briefly by Yugi's side.

"Hello." Yami replied unsurely to the stranger that had greeted him.

"Who are you talking to?" Yugi asked his friend through their thoughts.

"He can not see me for that is the way that I wish to appear." Hathor told Yami before he had chance to answer Yugi who was looking like he wanted to get moving along right away. "If our conversation would be interrupting whatever it is that your friends are doing then perhaps we would be better off continuing this inside the millennium puzzle."

Yami nodded in return to Hathor's comment before he told Yugi; "It doesn't matter. I'll be in the puzzle if you need me."

"Okay." Yugi thought back as Yami and Hathor both disappeared in to the millennium item around his neck.

Inside the puzzle the two of them stood in the corridors of the stairs that led off in all directions to some truly amazingly unreachable rooms. Hathor had been here once before when she had been part of her former self.

"I sense that I know you." Yami told her. "But you'll have to forgive my rudeness as my memory isn't quite what it use to be."

"No, it's entirely my fault, I shouldn't expect you to know who I am." Hathor apologised as she knew that the pharaoh had very little memory of his own. "I am Hathor."

"The Egyptian goddess?" Yami asked in awe. He had remembered that Shadi had believed Emma to be the reincarnation of the goddess. "Then it seems that Shadi had been wrong about Emma after all."

"No he wasn't." Hathor replied. "My spirit was released from her own when she met with a tragic end."

"She's dead!" Yami exclaimed disbelievingly. "How? When?"

"It's not important right now." Hathor sighed as she really didn't feel like explaining what had happened once more.

"Not important!" Yami shouted angrily. "My friends and I have lost someone that we cared about and you're denying us the chance to grieve for her!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Hathor roared before she returned her voice back to normal. "Every mortal is destined to face death. Her's was destined to be sooner but you interfered and altered destiny itself. Now I've been sent to put it right!"

"And just how did I do that?" Yami asked unaware that he had done anything wrong.

"Is your memory really that bad?" Hathor asked as she folded her arms.

"The shadow game against Sobek!" Yami realised where he had interfered when he had pulled Emma's soul inside of the millennium puzzle to stop her being taken to the shadow realm. "I had no idea that it would have had such an effect. I am really sorry."

"Are you?" Hathor stared straight at the pharaoh. "Well then prove it by not delaying your own destiny any further, or have you forgotten about unlocking the secrets that lie in your past?"

"I'm trying to." Yami said in his defence to the whole situation.

"Really?" Hathor looked sceptical. "It just looks to me as though you're competing in your friend's duelling tournament."

"It's the only way that Kaiba has agreed to take us all back to Domino so that I'm able to collect the items that I need to fulfil my destiny." Yami explained why they were in Kaiba's tournament in the first place. "Unlike you, we are unable to disappear and reappear as we please. It takes time and money for mortals to travel such vast distances, both of which it seems that Yugi has very little of. But I assure you that I don't plan on being distracted away from my fate any longer than what is necessary."

"Grandpa!" the puzzle filled with the sound of Yugi's voice symbolising that he needed Yami's help.

"Yugi needs me, I must go." Yami told Hathor.

"Farewell, and may we meet soon again." Hathor bowed her head before she was enveloped in light. Once she had gone, Yami to evaporated as he went to help his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In another part of the KaibaLand theme park Hathor reappeared once more. Originally she had planned to return to the elders once she had spoken to the pharaoh, but she felt a feeling deep inside herself that wouldn't allow her to leave without seeing Kaiba first. She looked up at the duel doom that was in the shape of the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and began to walk to its entrance when she was passed by the younger Kaiba brother Mokuba.

Mokuba walked straight by her but suddenly stopped and turned to face Hathor. A smile flashed across his face before he turned and continued on his way.

Hathor wondered if the boy had seen her or not. She wasn't allowing herself to be seen by anyone else but the older of the Kaiba brothers, so why had he smiled at her? She shrugged it off as it had happened and there was nothing that she could do about it now.

It took a while for her to find the room where Kaiba himself was sat watching a screen with the latest information about his tournament displayed on it. Like always, he was alone in the room.

"It's rude to enter a room without knocking." he said as he turned to face Hathor. "Who are you anyway?"

For a guy who didn't believe in the supernatural, Hathor was surprised that Kaiba had sensed her presence. "It's been a month since you last saw me and already you've forgotten me?" she asked as her appearance changed to that of Emma's.

"No, I haven't." Kaiba replied calmly and turned back to his screen as he quietly said; "But you're gone now."

"So you know of my death?" Hathor asked as she took a few more steps closer to Kaiba.

"I was informed a week after they had found the body since they were unable to contact any next of kin I was asked to identify it." Kaiba spoke not wanting to associate Emma and the corpse as the same person.

"That must have been hard for you to do." Hathor said still making her way closer to him.

"I never did it." Kaiba told her. "Eventually they managed to make contact with Pegasus so I was no longer required to help them with their request." He leaned to rest his chin in his clenched hands, his elbows on the table.

"Why didn't you tell the others about my death?" Hathor asked as they were all right there in the amusement park and within Kaiba's reach. From the reaction that she had got from the pharaoh she knew that they would have wanted to know. "Do you really despise them that much?"

"How am I supposed to tell anyone else when I don't even fully accept that you're dead?" He lowered his head so that his forehead was resting in his hands. "Maybe things would have been different if I had seen the body, but right now I'm still convinced that I'll see you when I return home."

"But you won't." Hathor told him. "You can't change what has already happened. You're in denial."

"You think I don't know that!" Kaiba shouted as he turned to face Hathor again. His voice sounded angry but was in fact the result of him holding back the pain of losing his friend. "Why else would I be talking to you? I don't converse with dead people."

"You used to with your mother." Hathor told him one of the many secret things that she had been told as Emma.

"I was a child and didn't know any better." Kaiba turned in his chair away from Hathor and back to his screen. Even though he was staring straight at it his thoughts were elsewhere.

"It doesn't mean that she's not still out there watching over you." Hathor told him, hoping that he'd realise that he was never truly alone.

"Nobody is watching over me." Kaiba stated. "It's just myself looking out for Mokuba, because if I don't then no one else will. It's been like that since the day he was born." he sounded bitter.

Hathor decided not to say anything else that she thought might try to help Kaiba come to terms with his feelings as what she had tried already had only seemed to make matters worse. She viewed the screen with the tournament details on. "You're holding another tournament I see, but you don't seem to be participating."

"I've given up duelling." Kaiba simply replied.

"Why?" Hathor sounded shocked to hear that Kaiba had given up on one of the things he loved most.

"Life's too short to waste it on pointless non-achievable things." It was almost as though Kaiba was admitting that he would never be able to defeat Yugi in a duel ever. "I should be focusing on building a future that I can leave behind for Mokuba. My company has already taken many blows recently so I'm trying to re-build it back up to repair the damage that has been done."

"And you're doing this by sacrificing your dream of being the greatest duel monsters champion of all time?" Hathor still couldn't believe that Kaiba wasn't going to duel anymore. "Are you sure that you're not going to regret this?"

"I don't do regret." Kaiba said bluntly staring at the profile of a duelist named Zigfried.

Hathor sighed heavily as she changed back to her normal self. "Before she died, Emma, had struggled to come to terms with emotions that she felt for you. She was even ready to confess her undying love for you the next time that she would see you, but fate was cruel and took her before she had the chance. She died regretting that she hadn't done it sooner whilst she had the time to do so. This was the only regret that she had when she died, and as a result I am left to feel the pain of the love that she had for you." Light appeared behind her and she turned to leave and finally return to the elders. "Just make sure that you don't do something similar to your brother."

Kaiba listened to what Hathor had to say. He found it hard to believe that anybody would have been able to care about him so much, as he was too familiar with the loneliness that he had let consume his life so far. "Wait!" he called as he turned around, but found that Hathor had already gone. He began to question whether what had just happened had been real or not. Had it just been part of his imagination thanks to his denial of Emma's death?

There was a knock at the door before it opened and in entered one of Kaiba's men. "What is it?" he asked rather annoyed that he had been disturbed while he tried to make sense of everything that Hathor had said to him.

"We've completed our investigation in to Mr Zigfried Lloyd, and your assumptions were correct, sir." the man told Kaiba as he handed him the piece of paper that contained all of his findings.

Kaiba stared down at the paper he had been given and focused on what he had been doing before Hathor had shown up. What she had said could wait till later. He stared at the screen which now displayed the final round as '_Leon Wilson Vs Zigfried Lloyd_'. "Zigfried, your little game is over."

"Sir, shall I alert security to escort him out of KaibaLand?" the man in the suit asked.

Kaiba thought to himself for a moment about what Hathor had said about regret. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll deal with him myself." He rose from his chair and walked to a safe at the far end of the room, where he opened it and removed his metal briefcase. "Nobody crashes my tournament, sabotages my company's systems and gets away with it."

**The End**


End file.
